


Autumn Blossom

by Izuspp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuspp/pseuds/Izuspp
Summary: En vísperas de su cumpleaños número dieciocho, Erwin se siente muy solo, ya que su amante está enfermo y no pudo planear su celebración junto a él; sin saber que todo era una fachada de Levi, para esconder la gran sorpresa que le había preparado.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Autumn Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> AU  
> OoC leve: En este fic Levi es mayor que Erwin.

Aquella fría tarde otoñal, Levi se escabulló sigilosamente dentro de la habitación del señorito de la casa. Había estado preparando esa sorpresa muy cuidadosamente todo el año, de manera que pudiese darle un excepcional detalle a Erwin, en su tan ansiado cumpleaños número dieciocho. Habían estado esperando esa fecha desde hacía un par de años y mientras Levi ponía en marcha su plan, pensaba lo afortunado que era, de estar allí en ese preciso instante de su vida, recordando todos los acontecimientos que le habían llevado a ese momento.

Levi había llegado a la mansión de los Smith, siendo muy joven. Debido a las circunstancias de la vida, terminó trabajando como jardinero en aquella lujosa casa, en donde había conocido lo que era la felicidad. Acompañó a Erwin durante parte de su niñez, toda su adolescencia y ahora, que era todo un adulto, finalmente, podrían consumar el amor que habían venido cultivando por tanto tiempo.

En el presente, tenía veinticuatro años, durante la mitad de su vida había trabajado en la casa de los Smith. Aunque el único que quedaba de toda la familia, era Erwin; debido al fallecimiento de su padre hacía poco más de un año. Erwin no había sido el mismo desde el deceso del señor Smith: se había vuelto más sombrío, más reservado y menos activo. Continuó con sus estudios, ya que, aunque poseía una enorme fortuna, debía conseguir un empleo y ser un miembro productivo de la sociedad como cualquier otro, y como lo fue su padre. Sin embargo, ya no se le notaba tan entusiasmado con los sueños que tenía cuando era mucho más joven.

Debido a esa actitud tan poco entusiasta, fue que Erwin jamás se enteró, de que desde hacía un tiempo, Levi había clavado la ventana de su cuarto, de manera que no pudiese abrirse. Erwin ya no intentaba abrirla para tomar el sol desde su balcón; ya que prefería quedarse adentro, concentrado en sus estudios. De vez en cuando, Levi le convencía para salir a su jardín, como solían hacerlo desde que Erwin era un niño; pero era más común que Levi fuese quien lo acompañaba en su habitación. Así que realmente no había sido necesario bloquearla, pero era una precaución extra, en caso de que el rubio hubiese cambiado de opinión algún día, y hubiese intentado salir a su balcón.

Esa tarde, Levi aprovechó cuando Erwin bajó a tomar su té, para rápidamente subir a la habitación y remover los clavos que bloqueaban la ventana. Por lo general, tomaban juntos el té, pero Levi se excusó mintiéndole con respecto a tener dolor de estómago y nulo apetito. A pesar de que era raro que Levi se enfermara, a Erwin realmente no le pareció extraña la excusa, era humano después de todo, podía tener indigestión de vez en cuando.

Rápidamente, Levi logró que la ventana que daba al balcón y que tenía a mejor vista hacia el jardín, estuviera libre para ser abierta y poder disfrutar del obsequio que había preparado por tanto tiempo, justo para esa noche especial. El jardinero abandonó la habitación, orgulloso por haber concluido satisfactoriamente y sin ser descubierto, la primera parte de su plan.

Una vez concluida esa fase, Levi se encargó de la siguiente sin perder ni un segundo.

— Señorito Smith.

— Dime Erwin, por favor; te lo he pedido en varias ocasiones.

— Disculpe, Erwin —se corrigió su sirvienta, quien recogía los platos que Erwin utilizó para tomar su té— El señor Ackerman me pidió que le informara, que no puede verlo por el resto del día, ya que se sigue sintiendo muy indispuesto.

— Oh… ya veo. —El semblante de Erwin se ensombreció al recibir esa noticia. Esperaba poder pasar un tiempo a solas con Levi ese día, después de todo, al día siguiente era su cumpleaños y se había propuesto a hacer algo para celebrarlo junto a él, pero ya no podría planear nada esa noche. Jamás molestaría a Levi en su enfermedad, solo por tonterías como esa. Además, pensaba que ya era todo un hombre, y debía dejar de lado ese tipo de pensamientos infantiles.

Sin más que hacer, Erwin se retiró a su habitación como cualquier otro día. Se dirigió directamente hacia su gran librero, repasando con el índice los títulos de los innumerables textos que tenía allí guardados. Se decidió por un pesado ejemplar de economía, el cual tomó y colocó sobre su escritorio, sentándose y comenzando a leer perezosamente. Al haber avanzado un par de páginas, sin realmente poner atención a nada de lo que estaba leyendo, suspiró y cerró el libro.

Se levantó para colocarlo en su lugar, y se dirigió a otra sección en la que tenía acomodadas las historias de ficción, de aventuras y de emocionante fantasía; que tanto le gustaba leer junto a Levi. Pensó que, ya que iba a ser su cumpleaños, al menos podía darse esa noche libre de sus estudios, y entretenerse mejor con un cuento que también, le traía muchas memorias hermosas de tiempos mejores, en los que su padre le leía antes de ir a dormir.

Inmerso en su lectura, el joven se transportó a un mundo mágico, en el cual no había dolor, ni sufrimiento, ni decepciones; en el que únicamente debía ocuparse de ponerse la piel del protagonista, y experimentar junto a él las extraordinarias vivencias de su emocionante vida. Así fue como no se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo y solo volvió a la realidad, cuando su sirvienta llamó a la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Sí? —Contestó el rubio, abriendo la puerta, tan solo un poco molesto por haber sido interrumpido.

— Señorito Sm… Erwin, la cena está lista, ya puede bajar al comedor.

— ¿Podrías guardarla, por favor? No tengo apetito esta noche.

— Como usted ordene. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle? ¿Se siente mal?

— No te preocupes, hoy iré a dormir temprano. Por cierto, no deseo ser molestado mañana por la mañana, no tienes que despertarme esta vez. Puedes retirarte a descansar. —Le dio la última instrucción, pensando en que al menos podría levantarse tarde al día siguiente, en compensación por no poder celebrar su fecha especial.

— Claro, que duerma bien.

Erwin despachó a la sirvienta, sonriéndole amablemente y entró una vez más a su habitación, encerrándose. Se percató de que el tiempo había pasado veloz, y ya estaba muy oscuro afuera. Aunque como él siempre tenía las cortinas cerradas, no podía notar mucho la diferencia, entre la tarde y la noche. Se colocó su pijama y se metió a la cama, dispuesto a seguir su lectura en una posición mucho más cómoda. Luego de un rato, ya estaba sintiéndose adormilado realmente, sus párpados comenzaron a sentirse más pesados, y se hubiese quedado dormido, de no ser porque escuchó un leve golpe fuera de su ventana.

El rubio se incorporó, agudizando el oído, para poner atención por si aquel sonido había sido solo producto de su imaginación, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que este se repitió. Estaba seguro de que alguien estaba arrojando pequeñas piedras a su ventana, después de la tercera, ya no le quedaba duda. Así que se levantó, se colocó su bata, corrió la cortina y abrió la gran ventana, que le daba acceso a su balcón.

No tardó en asomarse por la orilla de la baranda, cuando encontró al responsable de perturbar su casi sueño. Erwin en su asombro, observó cómo Levi, quien se encontraba abajo, en el jardín, sacaba un tocadiscos que normalmente estaba en la sala de la casa, poniéndolo en funcionamiento, para que comenzara a sonar una suave música.

—¡Hey! ¡Erwin! — Le saludó Levi. Ver a su jardinero desde el balcón de su habitación, era una vista que había presenciado cientos de veces, a lo largo de los años; y aunque no le desagradaba en absoluto, esta vez había algo nuevo y diferente, que le maravilló de sobremanera:

Formado con dalias de varios colores, había un enorme corazón en su jardín. Se encontraba rodeado de farolillos encendidos, que las iluminaban hermosamente y le daban un aspecto muy romántico, si era que podía haber algo mucho más cursi, que un corazón gigante hecho de flores. Y como si eso no fuera poco, Levi se acercó a la casa, para tomar una escalera, lo suficientemente alta, como para alcanzar el balcón de Erwin.

Sin hacer esperar mucho al joven, Levi subió hasta encontrarse con él.

— ¿Qué es todo esto, Levi? —Interrogó Erwin, sonriéndole abiertamente, sin poder recuperarse del asombro.

— Esas endemoniadas flores, son realmente complicadas de cultivar, las he estado cuidando todo el año. ¿Te gusta?

— ¡Lo adoro! Es increíble que hayas estado haciendo eso, justo debajo de mis narices, y jamás me hubiese percatado de ello. — Exclamó aún más sorprendido, admirando nuevamente el maravilloso fruto, de los cuidados de Levi.

— Eso es porque pasas con la nariz metida entre los libros, Erwin.

— Así que, lo de tu repentina enfermedad, ¿fue solo una treta? ¡Debí haberlo sospechado! Fui todo un iluso.

— Tenía que asegurarme de que no me descubrieras por error, mientras preparaba todo. —Levi, que aún se encontraba en la escalera, subió por el barandal y se quedó allí sentado, alcanzando a Erwin con sus brazos, acercándolo hacia él. —Feliz cumpleaños, señorito Smith.

Pronunciadas dulcemente esas palabras, Levi procedió a acercarse al rostro de Erwin, para besarle lenta y profundamente. Un beso tierno, de los que el jardinero casi nunca tenía la iniciativa de darle. Erwin estaba encantado y toda la molestia que había estado sintiendo, se esfumó como por arte de magia. Aunque magia, era lo que sentía cada vez que Levi le prestaba sus labios.

Erwin se acercó mucho más, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, profundizando la pasión del beso, mientras escuchaba la tenue música que aun sonaba abajo, en el jardín tan hermosamente cuidado por su amante. Tras separase, Levi abrazó a Erwin por el cuello, y acercó sus labios a su oído, para susurrarle.

— Ya eres todo un hombre, señor Smith… Y pensé que esta noche, podríamos celebrar…

Aunque los amoríos homosexuales en esa época, aún no eran muy bien vistos, y todo su romance lo llevaban a cabo en secreto; en realidad hubiesen podido tener relaciones desde hacía un par de años, sin que fuese ilegal. No obstante Levi, decidió que debían esperar un poco más, ya que él era mayor por seis años. Además, luego de la muerte del señor Smith, no pensaba que fuese correcto intentarlo. Pero el día en que cumplía la mayoría de edad, le parecía la ocasión perfecta.

— No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, señor Ackerman. —Pronunció el rubio, sin un solo atisbo de su anterior pesadumbre.

A pesar de que Levi era mayor, Erwin era mucho más alto que él, así que, sin hacerse mucho de rogar y porque había estado esperando aquello por mucho tiempo también; en la posición en la que estaban, fue fácil para Erwin tomar a Levi en brazos, para llevarlo a la cama.

Erwin se colocó sobre Levi, quien estaba acostado sobre la cama. Apoyó las manos y las rodillas en el mullido colchón, dispuesto a finalmente, perpetrar el más grande acto de amor, que les uniría de una manera muy distinta. Pero justo cuando se disponía a continuar con la sesión de besos que dejaron inconclusa, un muy sonoro gruñido, proveniente del estómago de Levi, cortó totalmente con la atmósfera romántica.

— ¿Tanto así me deseas Levi? Que tu estómago ruge de hambre. —Se burló el rubio, sonriéndole cariñosamente.

— ¡Cierra la boca! Hoy no tuve té de la tarde y tampoco cena, ¿qué esperabas?

— La cena está lista y también tengo un exquisito vino, que mi padre guardaba para una ocasión especial. ¿Aceptarías una invitación a cenar conmigo? — Erwin, que se había levantado y se encontraba de pie frente a Levi, extendió su mano hacia él.

— En todo caso, aún no es media noche, así que, técnicamente todavía no es tu cumpleaños. —Levi sonrió de medio lado, y tomó la mano de Erwin, levantándose y acompañándolo al comedor. Una deliciosa cena, no sonaba nada mal. El postre podía tomarlo más tarde esa noche, y se aseguraría de que fuese el más dulce y delicioso que alguno de los dos hubiese podido probar.

Esa fría noche otoñal, borrarían toda la tristeza y las dificultades con su amor. Esa apasionada noche, Erwin se convertiría en un hombre.

* * *

**Ok, ese fue otro de mis intentos fallidos por hacer una historia compleja en un one shot, porque les anuncio que este es el prólogo, de una historia más larga que pienso escribir en un futuro :v**

**Así que espero que les haya gustado la idea, porque la voy a desarrollar muchísimo más. Aunque prácticamente esta “introducción” tiene spoilers de toda la trama. Pero bueno, no se necesita ser ajeno a lo que va a pasar, para poder disfrutar el desarrollo pienso yo. Además, nunca he trabajado ninguno de mis fics así y me pareció una buena práctica.**

**Por cierto, la idea es que esté ambientado en los años 30 s- 40s o por ahí, como por el lado de Europa, aunque en realidad sin ubicación específica, solo un mundo de esos años. Pero se los voy a confirmar luego. Investigué un poco sobre la historia de relaciones homo, edad de consentimiento y mayoría de edad, y en realidad no tomé ningún país en específico. Más bien fue como un promedio entre los diferentes países. En muchos la edad de consentimiento es varios años antes de la mayoría de edad, y en algunos, incluso la edad de consentimiento homosexual es más baja que la heterosexual. Pero no quise escoger nada concreto, así que puse algo que fuese más “estándar”**

**Estén atentos para cuando escriba el fic principal :D Mientras tanto iré haciendo una pequeña investigación y pensando en detalles para la trama.**

**¡Ojalá les haya gustado! Y más importante: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Erwin!**


End file.
